kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kieara
Kieara was once a warrior in the great War against Nightmare. Originally from the planet Solo Star, She was raised and trained alongside Frost after being brought in to the Galaxy Soldier Army. During the end of the war, she was separated from the army during an evacuation, and was stranded on Aqua Star, outside of the Jewel System. Though she was able to reunite with Frost a few years later, and settled down on Pop Star for a while along with Icicle. Before then, she had left Aqua Star to search for the few survivors of the Galaxy Soldier Army when she learned that they had lost the war, and fought the Demon Beasts across the galaxy. She was eventually captured by Nightmare's forces, and almost turned into a demon, but she managed to escape. Since then she had been on the run from them, as they hunted her down as one of the last pieces of resistance against Nightmare's will. She was captured once more by Dark Kirby, Nightmare's strongest follower. Not long after her capture was she rescued by Icicle, and reunited with Frost. She married Frost some time after settling down on Pop Star. After the events of The Final Nightmare, the three moved back to Solo Star. While Frost helped to restore the Emerald Kingdom to it's former glory, Kieara traveled the world in search of stray demon beasts left behind. By the time she returned from her journey, the Emerald Kingdom had nearly been completely rebuilt. She arrived just in time to see Frost obtaining knighthood in the Royal Emerald Knights. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at KirbyFanon.wikia.com. Looks Kieara is about as round as a ball, much like the rest of her kind. She has soft, lavender skin, emerald green eyes, and long, blonde hair which she keeps tied into a ponytail. She wears blue shoes with a long white stripe running down the center, and a large blue bow in her hair. When in battle, she wears a purple helmet with a star shaped crest in the front. Her hair sticks out the top, still tied in a ponytail, though most of it is kept under the helmet. Strapped to her side is a silver sword with a gold handle with an emerald encased in the hilt. She recieved it from Princess Emerald after helping her save the Emerald Kingdom back in Dark Kirby's Conquest. Personality Kieara is a brave and selfless woman who won't hesitate to put her life on the line for the sake of others. Trained to be a warrior from a young age, fighting to protect people was her main purpose in life, or so she felt. Even after they had lost the war to Nightmare, she continued to battle his Demon Beasts and attempt to free the stars under his oppression, while looking for any of her surviving comrades--mainly Frost, her best friend at the time. Despite being couragous enough to face life-threatening dangers head on, she is terrible at seeing others do the same. She worries and frets about them, feeling that she should take the responsibility, or at least help in some way. Outside of the battlefield, Kieara is a rather friendly and gentle person, who tries her best to be helpful. While seeming to be rather calm and passive, she likes to be frequently active, and will often try to find something to keep her busy. She enjoys reading and traveling, both being her main activities. Strengths and Skills Kieara is an excellent swordswoman, having been trained from the age of 6. She is very agile and athletic, striking with swift precision. She isn't quite as physically strong as some of her other companions, but she makes up for it with speed and accuracy. She is capable of lashing out with dozens of slashes in rapid succession. While she mainly specializes in single-handed sword fighting, she can also effectively use a boomerang. Given that Cyclone was her instructor, it's quite clear who she learned from. Kieara is fairly good at a number of other things, most notably being able to pilot a starship. While she's good at flying, however, she isn't quite as great when it comes to maintenance. General Info Miscellaneous info goes here. Talk about how the character is in current times, and add anything else that fits here. Items Currently In Possession (This section is entirely optional.) Jeweled Sword: A silver sword with an emerald in the handle. Recieved from Princess Emerald. Boomerang: A handy, long-ranged weapon she's had since she was a kid. Given to her by Cyclone. Winged Star: Stolen from Holy Nightmare co. while escaping from Nightmare's fortress. She painted it dark purple and attached plastic rose ornaments on the wings, some time later. History Kieara is probably the one Kirby character of mine who's undergone the most changes. In fact it's quite possible that she's seen the most changes out of any character I've ever made. She's been completely revamped. Kieara's first incarnation was a pink puffball named Kirbia. True to her name, she looked exactly like a female Kirby with blue shoes. (And because of that, she also looked exactly like Arrow, but with a bow and eyelashes.) Her role in the original 2006 fanfic of Frost's story, she was to be a love interest. While the time they met hasn't changed much, she wasn't nearly as involved as she is now, and only met him twice before her supposed 'death' during the evacuation sequence. Yet she was still seen as a best friend to Frost. In her old profile, it was stated that Dark Kirby killed her parents. Why he did was left a mystery. Her character didn't really begin to develop until she appeared in Frost's Adventure: A Warrior's Tale, where she showed to be a playable party member. It was never explained why she was able to wield a sword, as she never recieved any training for it. Especially when they were kids, as she hadn't even been a Galaxy Soldier at the time, yet still fought alongside Frost when the fake Cyclone appeared. Then later she was seen with a shining purple sword named Galaxia, named after her mother's nickname. The whole ordeal with this stemmed from the fact that I wanted to use the "Galaxia Sword Beam" voice clip from Kirby of the Stars, and came up with this insane, halfbaked backstory about how the sword was NOT Meta Knight's Galaxia. In the end, it was scrapped entirely. In the last revision of Frost's Adventure, the story took a sudden twist in letting her become a Galaxy Soldier alongside Frost. This is when her character began to reform, as I considered the possibilities available to me while writing the script. This filled up the big plot hole of her being a skilled swordswoman without any form of training--self training included, and it also helped her status as Frost's best friend and companion to be more believable. It was also then stated that her mother was a galaxy soldier, and a companion of Freeze, whom respected her as a superior warrior. Along the way, she was given a blonde ponytail, although that never made it into the game. Sometime after Frost's Adventure was cancelled and remade into a fanfic, her final changes were set in motion. Her design was revamped, changed to how she appears today, and her name was officially changed from Kirbia to Kieara. Her personality was redone, as she was a rather flat character for some time. And finally, her story recieved enough updates to be told as it's own fanfiction. She's almost an entirely different character now, although few references to her old self still remain. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays --- Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here. Category:Warriors Category:Galaxy Soldier Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users:Swords Category:STE's Characters Category:Batamon